


hero.

by daisherz365



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Spoilers for 1x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz after Jemma pecks him on the cheek and he's left alone with his thoughts. (Spoilers for 1x06) FitzSimmons</p>
            </blockquote>





	hero.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything for this show before or really in the Marvel Universe but after episode 1x06 I had to. Too many darn feels. Anyways I hope it isn't too horrid. A bit spoilery if you haven't watched the latest episode. Anyways, I hope you like it. :)

He knew he had been talking a lot after she had been brought back from her leap out of the plane. He was partly upset that she had conked him on the head with a bloody fire extinguisher and then run off to leave them all. Leave him. He didn't like that. He would miss her too much. That was why they did all of this...together. He had spent the part of his wonder years always beside her and it just hurt too much for her to just decide that it was all over. 

When things looked grim he hoped to have her bright disposition to make him not doubt all the horrible things that weren't explainable. He required her for him to stay as sane as possible in these close quarters. It nearly broke him to wake up and see her jumping off. She had looked lost and that tore at him more than anything. She had given up and it made it worse for him to not be able to do anything until he got himself out of the damn lab.

His feet rushed as quickly as they could and then the stupid straps wouldn't cooperate with him. He was shaking and was grateful for Grant who was good at this kind of thing. He brought Simmons - Jemma back to him and that's why he had to try to explain himself when she plopped down beside him. He was holding a pillow and it just sort of felt okay for him to spill out all of his thoughts to her. What was this all for if he couldn't simply do that?

Then she kissed him. On the cheek albeit and called him "the real hero" for being utterly reckless but there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to protect her as long as he could. He smiled quietly as she left him and he hugged the pillow tightly. 

More words fell at the tip of his tongue as she left him again. At least now he knew she wasn't dying and he'd see her in the morning for breakfast.


End file.
